The Letters
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: Izzy makes a discovery that might change her thoughts about a certain male model. IzzyXJustin


**Hello, and welcome to my first TDA fanfiction! Please note that it is NOT DuncanXCourtney fluff, nor is it a "Insert Yourself" story. It is a fanon pairing, with some serious tones, so uh, that's why it's T.**

**Before I go on, I would just like to bring up a challenge for all of you dear readers: a crack Justin pairing! Hey he needs some love...**

**okay, enough author notes here we go:**

Someone discovering the letters was something he thought would never happen. He thought he had hid them well... of course no one would even _dare_ going through Owen's underwear drawers, right? A logical, self-respecting, cautious person would know that the place was full of bugs, rotting food, and the smell of digested beans.

Mostly, the smell of digested beans.

Even though he would risk his sense of smell each time he pulled out the forbidden box, he knew it was for a good cause. As manipulative and good-looking as he could be, he didn't want the other campers to know the truth of his sudden change of heart. Already, he showed too much of his nice side; helping Lindsay from a death trap, giving Owen a bear hug when he didn't get eliminated, and even sneaking Beth some of his prized skin cream. As small as the gestures seemed to be, Justin knew that it was too much. Too much for his sake, and for theirs.

So he had hid the letters, hid proof of what could be, and what possibly could happen should he tune down his manipulating skills. He hated it; he hated acting all narcissitic and selfish. The parade was weighing him down, eating him from the inside out. His sexy smile was the only thing hiding the hurt that was destroying him inside.

Who knew that _she_ would be the one who broke the facade?

"KAWAPUNGAAAA!"

A loud, shrill cry broke the silence of the otherwise empty filmlot. She had taken care of that. She needed her survival tools before _they _reached her. After all, she couldn't hide with her beaver friends forever.

Well she could, but what would be the fun of that?

She glanced behind her back, her red curls bouncing against her light green shirt. She brushed her grass skirt before descending from the vine she had been riding on. Looking back and forth, she sneaked into the nearest trailer. She looked down at the crudely drawn list she had come up with.

_Lighter fluid_

_Spider legs_

_Dead bird_

_Knife_

_AIDS virus_

_Owen's trousers_

There were more things, but these were the main things she needed. Hahaha, her friends in high places would be proud! Even though no one else ever saw them when she spoke to them. Soon her plan would be complete! The Royal Canadian Mounted Police would regret the day when the messed with her, Izzy/E-Scope/Explosivo/Esquire! Bwahaha!

Gently, she pushed the trailer door open, making sure that not even a squeak emitted from the flimsy shelter. She peered in, making sure that no one was in sight before she cart-wheeled into the room. Darting her green eyes that were glimmering with insanity, she carefully made towards the drawer that held Owen's trousers. Usually, this would be for..._other_ purposes, but she had grown tired of the overweight boy. Her adrenaline ached for more adventure, for more excitement! The boy was just pulling her back.

No, the boxers had a certain bean-smelling chemical in it that she desperately needed for her concoction. After all, what would be more deadly, more feared, than the scent of Owen's fart?

Quickly, she opened the cabinet and reached inside, pulling out a pair of tighty-whities. She hastily put them into her air tight bag so that her friends wouldn't die at the smell. About to close the drawer, Izzy suddenly noticed a black box that was hidden beneath the underwear. Curious she picked it up, weighed it, sniffed it, licked it, and finally opened it. She raised an eyebrow as dozens of pieces of papers fluttered down to the floor. Picking one up she sat down on a nearby bunk and started to read it. Her face immediately formed into a hissing scowl as she read the beginning of the letter:

_Dear Justin_...

"Liar!" she muttered to herself. She was about to throw all the letters back into the box when an idea occurred to her. She could learn all of his weaknesses, all of his secrets, to her advantage! Oh, revenge would be sweet! Goodbye, liar! He was _so _never cute. His powers never worked on her as it was! ...Well, maybe except _one_ time, but that was it! For that one time, she would make him suffer a thousand times more.

Plopping down onto the bunk she began to read.

_Dear Justin,_

_I see that you have done the smart thing and have done what I have told you to do. I always knew you were a very good actor, but you did beautifully! I almost didn't see the nice side of you..._

_Almost._

_Remember, I WILL go on with my threats if you don't win the million dollars. Last season was too much. You got eliminated in the fourth episode! I raised you better than that! You were born to **win**. And so, I expect you to win. If it means controlling that disgustingly unattractive farmgirl and ditzy, stupid blonde slut, then so be it. I will not tolerate any embarrassment._

_Did you think I wouldn't notice your face when you noted your teammates were in danger? That look of mortified fear, fear for them? That is a sign of weakness and I personally will not accept it as an excuse. You send me letters saying that you feel guilty for using your good looks as a mind-control devise?_

_Sweety, that is why I created you. I paid good money for you to be perfect, so don't you bring up your feelings in this! I want you to win. And you will win._

_Or else you know what happens..._

_Love,_

_Mother._

Izzy stared blankly at the piece of paper, letting it fall onto her lap. The crazy glint in her eyes slowly disappeared and made way for an oddly serious look as she bent down and started to read the other letters...

**Okay, I'm sorry, it was short. But the next chapter will be compromised of mostly letters and Izzy putting them and the memories of the challenges together. It will be a two shot. So uh....don't worry :)**


End file.
